Just Desserts
by MidnightGemstone
Summary: Yami tells Yugi how he really feels about him with the help of some chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Warning: Contains yaoi/lime, don't read if you're offended. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh :)


Yami walked down the dairy isle at the local grocery store. He wasn't really looking for anything in particular, just something for he and his good friend Yugi to snack on. He was waiting for him back at their small apartment on Domino Alley, not too far from Yugi's grandfather.

The two had been really close friends for a while. They both graduated from Domino High School with honors and were now taking a year off before starting college. Yami was well off financially, and his parents paid for him to rent an apartment for a whole year, with his utilities taken care of on top of it. Though he could afford anything he wanted, Yami was humble and kind and didn't let the wealth get to his head.

Yugi on the other hand, wasn't as wealthy, but he and his grandfather always got by with the Kame Game Shop that they owned. Yami loved to come over and play games with Yugi during their spare time that they weren't doing anything school related.

Yami had a deep crush on Yugi, but wasn't sure that he even was interested in boys. Sure, Yugi was sweet to Yami, but honestly he was that way with everyone. That's just how Yugi was. Yami didn't really have a reason to think that Yugi felt the same way. There were instances when they were alone in the apartment during a storm that Yugi was afraid and Yami was there to hold him in his arms, but he was only doing what a true friend would do. Yami didn't really want to make anything out of it.

When Yami approached the isle that contained chocolate syrup, sprinkles, marshmallows, etc, an idea crept in his mind. A devious one. A sexy one. He thought of an ingenious way to tell Yugi how he felt about him. Although extremely risky, because Yugi would either be very satisfied or very disgusted by what Yami wanted to do. But to be honest, Yami was head over heels for Yugi, and he didn't know how long he could hold in all of these crazy feelings.

_It's worth a try,_ Yami thought.

Could Yami go through with it though? The boys were still both virgins, and he could never just think of Yugi as a sex object. He valued their friendship a great deal and Yami would never do anything to soil it. He was beginning to have second thoughts….almost ashamed that such an idea could enter his mind. But truth be told, the more Yami had to hold his feelings back, the more he wanted Yugi. The worse that could happen was Yugi turning him down. But the thought of Yami destroying their friendship by acting upon his sexual feelings made him a little uneasy.

His thoughts were interrupted by his ringing cell phone. Yami looked at the screen and saw that it was Yugi.

_Speaking of the devil._

"Hey, Yugi!"

"Yami. Are you still at the store?"

"Yes, Yugi, why? Did you need something?"

A slight pause. "Well, no. I was just wondering where you were."

"Are you okay, Yugi?"

"Well, yeah…I…" Yugi wasn't sure if he wanted to say it. He felt really childish about it. "I…I just miss you, that's all."

Yami froze, totally shocked at Yugi's confession. He sounded so adorable and innocent. Yami wished he could grab him through the phone and hug him.

Yugi was in love with Yami, but their platonic friendship had prevented him from making any moves on him. Plus he was afraid to. But Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He was going to muster up the courage to tell Yami how he felt as soon as he got back to the apartment.

"Y-Yugi," Yami said taken aback by Yugi's bold but cute confession. "I miss you too. I'll be home soon, I promise."

"Okay!" Yugi said cheerfully. "Hurry up, please? I need to talk to you about something."

Yami's heart began to pound. Talk about what? He wondered. But he didn't ask. The two said their goodbyes as Yami, in a haste, grabbed the chocolate syrup, sprinkles, marshmallows, bananas, Cool Whip, and ice cream into his cart. Maybe Yugi was going to reciprocate his feelings after all.

When Yami reached the apartment, Yugi was nowhere to be found. No lights were on and it was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. His hands were full from the bags so he set them on the table. He placed the ice cream in the freezer so it wouldn't melt, and the rest of the food in the fridge. Now to find Yugi.

He didn't have to look too far, because as soon as he turned around, there he was.

"Ohh!" Yami yelped, almost jumping out of his skin. "Jeez, you scared me Yugi!"

He could barely see the young hikari because of the blinding darkness, except his wide amethyst orbs that seemed to burn through the shadows into Yami. He was wearing baby blue pajamas with stars all over. Yami couldn't help but find him adorable.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled. "So whad'ja bring me?" Yugi asked, almost child-like. He was standing so close to Yami, he couldn't move an inch.

"Well um…I just brought some snacks for us," Yami replied, the erotic idea popping into his mind again.

Yugi looked up at his older friend and couldn't help but admire his toned arms and pecs that showed through his sleeveless black tank top. He wanted to touch him so badly, but struggled to fight against it. He and Yami were just friends. The thought of them not being any more than that made Yugi slightly sad.

"Well, I'm hungry," Yami reported, turning around. He honestly had to stop himself from grabbing Yugi and squeezing him. He was just too cute for words.

"What are you gonna make?" Yugi asked innocently.

"A banana split."

"Oh." Yugi's eyes widened a bit. He couldn't believe the first thing that popped into his mind when Yami said that. Sex. Most people think of just eating, but Yugi could imagine Yami licking chocolate syrup from his body, or their mouths exchanging whipped cream.

"Yugi, would you like some ice cream?"

_No. I'd rather have you instead,_ Yugi thought. "Um, sure," he said.

Yami fixed them both banana splits, with extra whipped cream on top. Delicious. It looked so perfectly made that Yugi didn't even want to mess it up.

When the two sat down at the dining room table, enjoying their ice cream, Yugi got an idea, but it had to be perfectly timed, and he also had to have a bit of luck. If by chance some ice cream got stuck on Yami's face, or near his mouth, Yugi would "volunteer" to get it off, and instead of wiping it with a napkin, he would kiss it off instead. Yugi prayed that it would work.

The gods must have been on Yugi's side that night because after a while, Yami's face was getting messy from the whipped cream.

"Haha! Enjoying your ice cream huh," Yugi giggled. "Let me get that for you."

There was whipped cream on and near Yami's face, and Yugi had to act fast if this was going to work. He scooted closer to Yami's seat and grazed Yami's face with his thumb, removing the whipped cream, and tasting it. For some reason, this turned Yami on a little. He sat on the edge of his seat while Yugi took his index finger and brushed his face. They felt so soft against him.

Finally Yami couldn't take it anymore. He took his index finger into the extra whipped cream in his bowl and put it around his mouth.

"Oops," he said playfully. "Looks like you missed a spot, Yugi."

Yugi got the hint and licked his lips, preparing to enter Yami's mouth. He cupped Yami's face into his hands and angled his head, and brought their faces and lips together. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist bringing their bodies closer together, while Yugi still held Yami's face in his hands. Yugi slightly licked Yami's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Yami obliged. The two boys' tongues came together and were entangled in each other, tasting the whipped cream in between their chaste kiss, making it taste even sweeter.

"Mmmm," Yami said, his voice muffled by his tongue still being in Yugi's mouth. He needed to come up for some air. "Yugi…" he could barely catch his breath.

Yami's face was so close to Yugi's that he could practically taste his breath. He kept Yami's cheeks in his embrace. They felt like silk. "Yes, Yami?" he asked weakly, his breath just as shallow and labored as Yami's.

"I need to tell you…how I feel about you. I can't keep it in any longer."

Yugi's heart sank, but in a good way. And instead of Yami telling him how he felt, Yugi had a better idea. "Why don't you show me instead?" he whispered in his friend's ear.

That made Yami's body shiver. He brought his eyes up to Yugi's which had a dark cloud of desire and lust that took them over. Yami bit his lower lip as he brought his face closer to Yugi's. Their kiss even was deeper than the one they just had.

Yugi wanted to taste every bit of Yami, so he took his time with his tongue, exploring Yami's mouth, tasting every crevice, and sucking Yami's tongue further inside so there was no space between their faces. Yugi's nose was snuggly fit under Yami's so he could barely breathe in and out but he didn't care. This was what he wanted so badly for months.

The two took another break to breathe. They held each other's faces, and looked each other in the eyes. The pure want and need for each other was apparent on both of their faces.

"Yami," Yugi said after a while of looking in his lover's eyes. "Do you love me?"

"Yugi…" Yami said, his breath still a little difficult to catch. "I've loved you ever since we first met. I just didn't…"

"Think I would feel the same way," Yugi said finishing his sentence.

Yami looked at Yugi astonished. "How'd you know?..."

"Well," Yugi said, lowering his eyes. "I've loved you for just about as long. But I didn't wanna ruin our friendship by saying anything or making a move on you. But now that I know how you feel…" his voice trailed off and he raised his eyes to Yami's once again.

Nothing else needed to be said. The two boys joined once again in a familiar kiss, but this time a little more aggressive and hard. Yami overpowered Yugi and pushed his body against his until he was on top of him over the table. Yugi's face turned a deep red as he looked up at Yami with his arms on either side of him, looking over him.

"What're you gonna do to me?" he asked his older lover, a bit apprehensive.

Yami bit his lower lip and winked at Yugi, which made him blush even more. "You'll see."

Yami grabbed the chocolate syrup, a banana and more whipped cream from the fridge and brought it back to the table. Yugi's eyes extended with delight and his member started to grow hard, knowing what Yami was about to do.

Yami stood at the foot of Yugi at the table and removed his socks.

Then his pants.

Then came off the briefs.

Finally, the shirt was the last to go.

Yugi lay on the table, now completely nude and vulnerable to Yami. He forced his legs closed, perhaps out of habit, or perhaps from not being used to this at all, seeing as he was still a virgin. Yami slowly opened his legs and stood between them, making Yugi whimper as his body tensed up.

"No, no, aibou. It's okay. This won't hurt a bit. I promise."

Yugi looked down at Yami, who was opening up the chocolate syrup bottle. The site made his member swell up even more. He fought against it, but it seemed to have a mind of its own.

Yami climbed on the table on top of Yugi, and shot the bottle upside down, making the syrup land on Yugi's chest and neck.

It felt so cold, and it made Yugi shiver, but before he could even react to it, he felt Yami's lips on his vulnerable neck. Yugi let out a surprised moan, as Yami began to feast on Yugi's neck as if he was a vampire. It gave Yugi a feeling he'd never felt before.

He wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck to bring him closer to his body, as Yami continued to kiss, lick and suck on Yugi's neck as if he was at a feast. It felt so good, he never wanted it to stop.

Unfortunately it did, but Yami had even better things in mind. He sat completely on top of Yugi, despite there being chocolate syrup on chest and on his white t-shirt. Yami felt Yugi's member grow even harder underneath him. He grinned and grinded softly against him. Yugi couldn't really take much more.

"Yami," he said breathlessly. "Please…."

"Shhhhh…" he said, putting his finger to Yugi's lips. "I'm just getting started."

He began to lick the rest of the chocolate from Yugi's neck before he moved further down the boy's chest, being careful not to miss his nipple. Yami enclosed his entire mouth over the nipple, playing with it with his tongue. Yugi cute moan evicted Yugi's lips and he grabbed the older one's hair and gently pushed him down further into his chest. Yami sucked harder.

"Mmmm..." he managed to moan, almost sounding like a baby.

Yugi's noises were so cute to Yami and it only motivated him to want to pleasure him even more.

He moved his kisses down to Yugi's tummy, sucking the remaining chocolate syrup from his navel, while Yugi still had a handful of Yami's hair. He tried his hardest not to pull, but every suck and every kiss sent bolts of pleasure up and down Yugi's spine and his hardness and he couldn't help it.

When most of the syrup was gone from Yugi's stomach, Yami started to kiss even lower, towards his outer left thigh, inward. He stole a glance up at Yugi, who had his eyes shut tight, and his face was in a squint, as if he was anticipating the worse.

"Yugi, my sweet, please relax. I promise, this won't hurt," he said trying to reassure the boy.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked down. He hadn't even realized where Yami was. His legs were wide open and Yami's head was in between. He panicked.

"Yami! W-wh-what are you doing d-d-down there?" he stuttered. He felt so vulnerable, helpless and exposed at this point, but Yami made him feel so good beyond imagination that he didn't even care anymore.

And he was about to feel even better. Yami continued to kiss on Yugi's inner thigh without answering him. Yugi's cute moans returned, and his member grew so swollen and hard that Yugi was afraid that he would come before Yami was finished. But Yami wasn't going to allow that.

He stuck his finger in the bowl of whipped cream and approached Yugi's mouth with it. "Eat," Yami commanded. Yugi obeyed and a small "Mmm," escaped his lips.

Yami again put his hand in the bowl, only this time, he placed the whipped cream on Yugi's dick, rubbing the cream up and down on every single inch. Yugi's body stiffed up badly.

"Oh my Go-" he started to scream.

But he didn't even get to finish his sentence. Yami now had the tip of Yugi's member in his mouth and he began sucking slowly, taking in one inch at a time, being careful not to choke or gag. He swallowed the whipped cream and took more of Yugi inside of his mouth, sucking a little harder. Every single touch and suck made Yugi cringe, and he bit down hard on his lower lip to stop himself from screaming bloody murder. But the sensation of pleasure was pulsing up and down his body and especially his member (which was now completely in Yami's mouth) that he didn't know how much longer he could keep himself from losing control of his emotions completely.

Yami continued to devour Yugi's dick, alternating between sucking and pumping. By this time, all of the whipped cream was gone, and Yami just focused on getting Yugi completely off. Yugi arched his back and his head and his moaning increased as he felt unimaginable gratification throughout his body.

_Is this what Heaven feels like?_

As the sucking continued, Yugi gritted his teeth to keep from screaming, but the emotions seemed to flow out of him like a river.

"Ohh! Oh-oh-oh my g-g-g-g!" was all that Yugi could manage to utter.

Seeing Yugi in this state of mind brought a great deal of satisfaction to Yami. He decided to put the cherry on top by licking two of his fingers and slowly massaging them into Yugi's entrance. This sent Yugi over the edge.

"Y-y-yesss, Y-Y-Yami...oh g-gods! P-please don't stop...I'm about t-t-to...!"

Yami knew that Yugi was about to approach his release. He could see it on his face. It etched pure torture and ecstasy.

"Yes, Yugi, come for me," he whispered seductively.

Yugi's whole body was now in sexual overdrive. He began grind his hips in sync with Yami's sucking and pumping because he was desperate to feel that release. He let out one final delicious scream/moan before he came all over Yami's face and shirt, his seed shooting out like a geyser.

"That's a good boy," Yami growled, licking Yugi's seed from his fingers and hands as Yugi's body went limp.

Delicious.

Minutes of silence had passed between the boys, except for the sound of Yugi's haggard breathing. His body was so weak that he couldn't move an inch. He was completely spent.

Yami climbed over Yugi and kissed his cheek, to help calm his nerves. He still smelled of chocolate and whipped cream. Yum.

Yugi couldn't do anything but look at Yami. He couldn't believe the absolute pleasure Yami put him through, but he was thankful.

Yami gently kissed Yugi's neck, perhaps to bring more pleasure to him, at least in Yugi's eyes, but Yugi didn't think he had it in him to go another round. He was exhausted.

"No, n-no please…I c-can't anymore," he begged.

"Of course not, aibou. I'm just trying to calm you down. Are you okay?"

Yugi looked up at his best friend turned lover, who now lay beside him, and smiled. "More than okay."


End file.
